1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a digital camera or the like is used when obtaining an image, a video or the like. Then, the image or the like obtained by the digital camera or the like is stored in an internal storage medium of the camera or the like. However, as this kind of storage medium is built in the digital camera, the memory size of the storage medium is not large. Consequently, images, videos or the like having more than or equal to a predetermined period cannot be stored.
Thus, a method in which the obtained images or the like are stored in an external storage medium outside the digital camera and has a larger memory size by wirelessly sending the obtained images or the like to the external storage medium has been developed. With this method, the large volume of the obtained images or the like can be stored regardless of the memory size of the internal storage medium of the camera.
In order to wirelessly send information from the digital camera or the like to an external storage medium having a larger memory size, it is necessary to mount an antenna for radio communication in the digital camera. A memory card or the like on which an antenna for radio communication is mounted has been disclosed, for example.
When attaching a memory card to a digital camera or the like, generally, the memory card is inserted inside the digital camera or the like. However, the body of the digital camera includes a conductor portion. Thus, when the memory card on which an antenna is mounted is attached to the body of the camera, it is difficult to wirelessly transmit information to the external storage medium or the like.